There have been numerous studies in both animals and humans providing descriptive data relative to the motion of cardiac structures. Nevertheless, there have been few efforts to provide a systematic analysis based on physical principles. We studied 18 patients with two-dimensional echocardiography and confirmed a hypothesis that accounts for the observed motion of cardiac structures and in particular explains the motion of the ventricular septum that is seen in a variety of cardiac disorders.